


with you here next to me

by Yersina



Series: far or near (to me you’re still dear) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yersina/pseuds/Yersina
Summary: It’s when Minho’s on his way out the door, scanning the posted signs for where he can call a car when he spots someone draped over a row of benches, dead asleep. He nearly continues on his way out the door when he does a double take and realizes that the person isveryfamiliar.“Jisung?”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: far or near (to me you’re still dear) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048597
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	with you here next to me

**Author's Note:**

> i turned in the first of my final essays two days ago and two and a half hours later i had this sitting in front of me i think this Means something
> 
> this is vaguely in the same universe as kisses from 7000 miles away and takes place in a blissfully COVID free world. stay safe y'all!

Minho stretches as he walks off of the plane, grimacing when his legs protest at the weight being put on them. Being forced to sit in a tiny metal tube hurtling through the sky never does get easier with time. At least the jet lag is coming in handy—even though the sky outside is pitch black, he feels awake enough to keep up with the rest of his dance troupe as they make their way through customs.

Standing in line, he pulls out his phone and winces at the bold ‘1:26AM’ that greets him.

 _Han Jisung  
_ **Today** 1:26AM

Hey baby I just arrived  
Sorry that you had to wait so long bc of the delays  
You still here? I can catch a cab

He frowns when there’s no immediate reply, but tucks his phone away so he can fill out the paperwork. Jisung probably went home hours ago when his flight’s delays were first announced and is currently tucked away in their bed, sound asleep.

Lucky bastard.

Thankfully, customs is quick at nearly two o’clock in the morning, and it takes less than twenty minutes to get everything stamped and filed away properly. He follows the group on automatic as everyone makes their way to baggage claim, mind blank with exhaustion despite the fact that he did nothing but watch movies and sleep for the past ten hours, and grabs his suitcase while thinking wistfully of warm blankets and soft beds and sweet kisses. He barely remembers to say his goodbyes to the rest of his troupe as they all part ways and head off to their own homes.

It’s when he’s on his way out the door, scanning the posted signs for where he can call a car when he spots someone draped over a row of benches, dead asleep. He nearly continues on his way out the door when he does a double take and realizes that the person is _very_ familiar.

 _“Jisung?”_ There’s no reply, obviously, but as Minho creeps closer, he recognizes Jisung’s features, the way they soften out in sleep and how his mouth hangs open just slightly. 

He can feel himself smiling as he reaches out and brushes the fringe off Jisung’s forehead. Jisung asleep is a completely different experience from Jisung awake, and he never gets tired of seeing the way Jisung relaxes so completely when he’s dead to the world, soft and blurry around the edges like a warm summer day. “Wake up, sleepyhead,” he says, nudging Jisung on the shoulder, and he pokes him again when Jisung merely sighs and shifts minutely. “I can’t believe you fell asleep here.”

Minho gives it a few more seconds, resisting the urge to bop Jisung on the nose, before giving him a more vigorous shake. “Hey, Jisung.”

Jisung’s nose scrunches up and his brow furrows before he uncurls from his position and stretches lazily, cracking his eyes open into the barest of slits. “Hyung?” His voice is still muzzy with sleep and thick with confusion. “What...”

Minho rolls his eyes, torn between exasperation and fondness. “We can go home now.”

“Go home...” Jisung repeats slowly as he reaches up and rubs his eyes, every movement as slow as dripping honey. Minho can nearly see the moment it clicks, when Jisung startles and looks at him with wide eyes. “Hyung! You’re here!”

Minho doesn’t bother to stop himself from laughing. “Yeah, I am,” he agrees, stooping over to give Jisung a quick kiss. 

Jisung hums against his lips even though he knows it annoys Minho to no end, and pulls back with a grin. “How was New York? Did you miss Korean food? Did you miss _me?_ Wait no, of course you missed me, don’t answer that.”

Minho rolls his eyes again and tugs on one of Jisung’s arms. “I refuse to answer any questions until you’ve had a full night’s sleep in an actual bed and I haven’t spent the past twelve hours either in an airport or in an airplane.”

Jisung obligingly gets up and follows Minho as he herds them towards the parking garage. It speaks to his exhaustion that he doesn’t put up a running commentary as they make their way there, and Minho has to correct his course more than once when he starts listing to the side. 

“Hey, where are you parked?” he asks patiently as they finally arrive at the last elevator. 

“Mm,” Jisung hums, leaning over and tucking his face into the fabric of Minho’s jacket. “Level 3,” he says, muffled by a layer of clothing. Minho presses the up button and sneaks a hand around Jisung’s waist, pulling him closer to Minho’s side. He also takes the opportunity to slip his hand into Jisung’s pocket and take ahold of the car keys, though he keeps his arm around Jisung as they stumble like an awkward four-legged creature towards their car.

Jisung waits as Minho puts his suitcase away in the trunk, blinking slowly and looking for all the world like he could fall asleep standing if given another minute or two. “Are we good to go now?” he mumbles when Minho closes the trunk, reaching into his pocket and frowning when he comes up with nothing. “Where are my car keys?”

Minho snorts and dangles the keys from his hand. “Yeah, you’re not driving.”

“What?” Jisung pouts at him, which is a devastating look when in combination with his messy hair and expression still loose with sleep, but Minho’s not about to succumb to his love for his boyfriend and get in a car accident, thank you very much. “But you’re probably tired and everything... that’s why I came to pick you up in the first place.” The protest would be much more effective if Jisung didn’t look like he was attempting to solve a differential equation to think of it. 

“At least I can walk in a straight line,” Minho says as he takes matters into his own hands and herds Jisung toward the passenger side door. 

“I can _so_ walk in a straight line,” Jisung says as he wobbles a bit. “Ignore that.”

Minho gives an unimpressed hum. “Get in the car, Han Jisung.”

Jisung sticks his tongue out at Minho and clambers into the car. Minho has to bite his lip in an attempt not to smile as he makes his way around the car and slips into the driver’s seat. 

“Tell me about your trip in the morning, ‘kay?” Jisung murmurs to him as he pulls up directions to their apartment and makes his way out of the parking garage. 

“There’s nothing really interesting to talk about.” The hours-long weekly calls were more than enough to get caught up on each other’s lives. Minho now knows much more than he ever wanted to know about Jisung’s eating habits while Minho’s out of the country. 

There’s a thump from Jisung’s side, and when Minho glances over, he sees Jisung’s head propped up against the glass of the car window. “Promise me, hyung,” he whines. “I wanna hear about your trip and all your cool dances and everything.”

“Fine, fine.”

The rest of the time it takes to get home passes uneventfully, and Minho finds out why when he pulls into their parking spot and turns off the engine. Jisung fell asleep against the window sometime during the ride, head half-propped up on an arm and half bumping into the glass, cheek scrunched up on one side and quiet breaths escaping through his mouth. Minho spends a moment just looking, eyes tracing over features that he hasn’t seen in over a month, and is reminded of how truly ethereal Han Jisung is, even bathed in the sickly light of their apartment’s parking garage. It’s enough for him to give into the urge to reach out, curling his fingers around the hand that rests in Jisung’s lap and lacing their fingers together even though there’s a voice screaming in his head about how _sappy_ that is.

“Hey,” he says softly, elbowing Jisung gently in the side. “We’re home.”

Jisung mumbles something inaudible and picks his head off of the window, only to slump over onto Minho instead. “Five more minutes,” he sighs, rubbing the side of his head into Minho’s shoulder like a cat. Their fingers remain tangled in Jisung’s lap.

Minho hesitates, debating the benefits of a warm bed with Jisung in it against the immediate comfort of him pressed against Minho’s side before pressing a kiss to the crown of Jisung’s head and closing his own eyes. Five more minutes doesn’t sound too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yersin_a) | [tumblr](https://littlenookofnonsense.tumblr.com/) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yersin_a)


End file.
